


Happy

by Descaladumidera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All The Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Newt is happy, Percival is happy, Soft Kisses, everyone is happy, morning snuggles, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: If you had asked Percival Graves a year ago if he will ever be happy again, he would have laughed in your face, probably hysterically, and told you to piss off.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short, fluffy ficlet!
> 
> Translation into Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7650212/19452617).

If you had asked Percival Graves a year ago if he will ever be happy again, he would have laughed in your face, probably hysterically, and told you to piss off. Because, honestly, he had been overpowered and imprisoned by Grindelwald of all people in his own home, tortured for MACUSA’s secrets, ridiculed for being _weak_ —and people expected him to just come back from that? _Fuck them_ , he had thought bitterly and buried himself in his work. Not the healthiest coping mechanism, but it had helped.

Until a certain auburn haired magizoologist had come along and swept him away, out of his toxic surroundings and into the wild.

And now he was lying here, on a slightly lumpy cot, nose buried in hair that smelled like hummus and pine needles, and a breathing, warm body pressed snugly against his naked chest. If Percival opened his eyes, he would be able to see freckles adorning the slightly tanned skin, along with a spider’s web of faint, silvery scars.

As he did just that, the man in his arms stirred, a low yawn reaching Percival’s ears, before he had to adjust his grip, when Newt wiggled around, so they lay face to face, their noses touching.

‘Morning,’ Newt mumbled sleepily, his eyes droopy as he rubbed his nose against Percival’s, making a smile appear on his face.

‘Morning, love,’ Percival replied, a bit more awake than the other man, due to having woken when one of the Augurey hatchlings had let out an indignant squawk about half an hour ago. He was captivated by Newt’s green eyes, fixated on his own, a night full of well-deserved rest evident in them. It was the best sight in the morning he had ever witnessed and it made the corners of his mouth curl upwards even more, before he couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and stole a quick kiss.

Newt’s eyes widened, finally showing off all their beauty, before a bubbly laugh escaped him and he surged forwards, capturing Percival’s mouth with his own, warm lips moving in sync. Yes, this was what Percival could relish in every morning now and he loved it, loved the warm, lanky body in his arms, the insistent lips pressed against his, the tickling of unruly hair on his skin.

He loved this man. He loved that Newt had swept him off his feet, had dragged him out of his stuffy office and into the wild, through jungles and deserts, into open fields and caves, watching and studying the most intriguing creatures on earth. It was an experience he didn’t want to miss. And an experience he would never have thought to have.

But here he was. A magizoologist in his arms and a vast variety of different creatures waiting outside to be fed and taken care of.

If you had asked Percival Graves a year ago if he will ever be happy again, he would have laughed in your face. Now he would just smile and look at Newt, who was currently peppering kisses all along his stubbly jaw, lavishing him with love and affection.

Yes, he was happy. And it was enough that only the two of them knew.


End file.
